deponiafandomcom-20200213-history
Future Goal
:IMPORTANT: You may be looking for a different Goal! Future Goal is a character in Deponia Doomsday. Appearance Future Goal is a tall, pale Elysian with pink blush patches on her cheeks. She has straight, bright orange hair that goes halfway down the back of her head and is shaved beneath; she also has long bangs on either side of her face that fall down almost to her chin. A green headband is tied around her head, showing below her hairline. Future Goal wears a pale green tank top. Her white jumpsuit is unzipped and the top part is taken off. A pale green sewn-on belt that circles almost all the way around the waist is visible on the jumpsuit. She wears dark brown fingerless gloves with a hole in the middle of them; a strap around her wrist connects to the glove by way of another strap. She also has pale gray boots with a green layer underneath and green rectangles near the edge. It is mentioned that Future Goal has a piercing and it is implied that she also has a tattoo of an eagle. Personality ... Deponia Doomsday :Main article: Deponia Doomsday Future Goal provides a brief recap at the beginning of the game; she talks about the origins of Elysium and tells of how Rufus saved Deponia, but ultimately falls to his doom. She warns against tempting endings, but wonders what she would change if she could turn back time, and what would be a better ending. She asks herself if maybe she just wants it to never end. After Rufus unintentionally destroys part of a building in the ruins of future Elysium, Future Goal emerges from a nearby room. She is at first shocked to see Rufus, but then becomes angry and sarcastic, blaming him for what has happened and feeling that he "left them in the lurch". Future Goal says she used to think that he sacrificed himself for the greater good, but after having a long time to think about it she changed her mind, believing that he was just being selfish again. McChronicle tries to interject in their conversation, and Future Goal tells him to stay out of it, but Rufus agrees that they should get out of there. Rufus finds a nearby rope and throws it over the beams of the ruined building, but the hook on the end of the rope hits Future Goal in the face, knocking her unconscious and getting caught on the back of her jumpsuit. Rufus pulls on the rope until Goal lands on top of the beams and he stands on the platform beneath her. Goal wakes up and realizes that he was the one who made the tower collapse. Future Goal is baffled when Rufus tells her that they have a time machine. He tells her to try to reach the time machine, and she carefully across the beams. Rufus compliments her, saying that she's kept in shape and he likes her new hairdo, but Goal yells at him to stay quiet. He mentions that she has become "more prickly" and asks if everything's okay. As Future Goal balances on the edge of the beams and attempts to to free herself of the hook caught on her clothing, she angrily replies, "My home is destroyed, most of my friends are either dead or buried in rubble, and to top it all, this stupid hook is stuck." Rufus offers to help, despite Goal's pleas for him not to as he counts down from three. Rufus, Future Goal, and McChronicle now sit in the time machine, uncomfortably discussing what just happened. Goal and McChronicle are embarrassed, but Rufus seems unruffled. McChronicle claims he didn't see anything, and Rufus mentions that "the piercing is new". Goal wants to change the subject, so Rufus asks about their next move. McChronicle wants to go back to their time, but Rufus wants to explore and have fun with the time machine. Rufus tries to take them to a random time but Goal takes the controls from him and steers them back. McChronicle compliments her driving, saying that it's like an eagle, then quickly stammers and claims he wasn't making any reference, reiterating that he didn't see anything. The time machine goes through a time portal and arrives in mid-air above the lower dock of Elysium. It falls and crashes through the glass ceiling. Rufus is excited to be in Elysium, and Goal mentions that it's in better shape than the Elysium in her timeline. McChronicle explains that they have arrived one day, more or less, from the time that he and Rufus departed. Goal realizes what day it is: the day she went to Deponia with Cletus. Rufus excitedly mentions that it's the day they meet and save Deponia together, but Goal is unimpressed, reminding him of his "narcissistic parting shot being a suicidal death jump". Rufus is tired of Goal holding it against him, and McChronicle mentions that it hasn't even happened yet at this point in time. Goal is hopeful at the prospect of being able to change the past. McChronicle laments about them being stuck in this time, saying that they are "wreaking untold havoc" and that they should return to their original time. Future Goal refuses, saying that she thought her time was up and she wants to get it back. Rufus pleads with her not to go, but she creates a time portal and disappears with the time machine. After the Utopians use the Shinshuma-Clux to erase the memories of one of the Rufuses, Future Goal summarizes the events of the story; how he rescued her and they saved Deponia together. When Rufus lets go of the rotor again, Future Goal suddenly appears with the time machine, extending her hand to save him as he is falling. Rufus is shocked to see her and she urges him to take her hand, which he does. Rufus hangs in mid-air, holding on to Goal. Still surprised at her sudden arrival, he asks if it's really her, or if he's already dead. She tells him that she couldn't let that happen to him. As she is about to pull him up, the Utopians appear again, ordering Goal to let go of Rufus so everything can happen as it did before. They are wearing their pink elephant costume and stand halfway through a time portal above Goal and Rufus, holding a saw to the rope connected to the time machine. They promise Goal that they will return her to her own time if she lets Rufus fall, and that they will cut the rope if she refuses. Neither Rufus or Goal know who they are, but Goal believes they're just bluffing, and says so to their face. She tells them that they wouldn't let her fall to her death, and she'll save Rufus whether they like it or not. Rufus is nervous about the idea but Goal is confident, and she manages to pull Rufus halfway up into the time machine. She says that they're even, now that this time she saved him. However, Rufus points out that the elephant wasn't bluffing; they cut the rope and Rufus, Goal, and the time machine fall. Rufus wakes up in the time machine, which has crashed onto Deponia. He happily exclaims that they're alive because the rear thrusters must have slowed their fall. He turns to Future Goal, but soon realizes that she didn't survive the fall. He holds her dead body in his arms and wails, tears in his eyes. He tries to use the time machine to go back in time and save her, but it is broken. After the time loop repeats, Future Goal again appears to save the falling Rufus, but this time another Rufus emerges from the backseat. He warns them that they're making a mistake, but Future Goal refuses to believe him. Rufus grabs onto Goal's hand. The time machine swings backward, causing Backseat Rufus to fall out, but he manages to grab onto the other Rufus' leg. Goal and Rufus express their joy and surprise at seeing each other again, and Goal tells him that she's there to save him. They question Backseat Rufus, and he explains that he's trying to stop them from "ruining the ending". Goal urges both Rufuses to get into the time machine, but the Utopians appear again with the same demands, and Future Goal and Rufus react as they as they did before. Backseat Rufus says they're not bluffing, and tells Goal that he is the one who saved her from her future, which now doesn't exist. Goal doesn't understand, saying that the "whole point of this" was to prevent that future. Backseat Rufus explains that they are caught in a time loop and that they have to break the cycle. Goal asks hopefully if he has a plan to save them all; he will either say he does, or he will say he doesn't and the other Rufus will make a suggestion. Backseat Rufus can offer several ideas, but eventually he tells Goal she has to let go. Confused, she asks what the rest of his plan is; he can claim to have a few different plans, but inevitably must admit that he expects both of them to die, upsetting Goal and Rufus. Backseat Rufus explains that they're "already history" but Goal still has a future. He apologizes for trying to change things and creating the time loops. He says Goal will die if she doesn't let go. She asks if there is no hope left, and he says there is; he says that she can and should "do all sorts of impossible things", and reminisces on their adventures together. He tells her there is no point in undoing the things they have achieved, just to redo them over and over. Backseat Rufus leaves the decision to them, and lets go. Future Goal desperately tries to convince Rufus that there is somehow a way to save him, but he agrees with the other Rufus. He tells her that he did the most impossible thing alone: let her go. He says that this time they should do it together. They say goodbye to each other, and let go just as the Utopians finish the countdown. The Utopians take Future Goal back to her timeline. She says that despite her grief, she feels hopeful. She wonders if there was another Goal, and what sort of adventures she had with the other Rufus. She says she is one of the only people who knew they existed, and that everything they did wasn't in vain. Relationships ... Quotes ... Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goodbye Deponia Characters Category:Elysians Category:Goal Category:Deponia Doomsday